


The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round, All The Way To Town

by happy_igloo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consensual, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_igloo/pseuds/happy_igloo
Summary: It was like someone had flipped a switch, Tony’s demeanor changing almost instantly. The cheeky smile evaporated, making room for a much more...menacing frown.“What did you just say to me?” His voice was dangerously calm, the older turning to face Peter fully. The latter’s Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped unconsciously, shrinking back. “That’s not a very nice thing to say, little boy. I think you should apologise,” Tony said in a low tone, almost daring Peter to fight back.Peter just wants a peaceful bus ride home. Tony has other ideas.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86
Collections: Tumblr Line Prompt Challenge





	The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round, All The Way To Town

**Author's Note:**

> This work was for a prompt challenge for TwoKinkyBeans' follower milestone on Tumblr. 600 followers!
> 
> My prompt was: "Hey," he grabbed the headphones from [insert name]'s head and grinned, "-what are you listening to?”
> 
> Thank you to them for the amazing prompt idea! Had a lot of fun writing this :)
> 
> Check out their tumblr and ao3 at TwoKinkyBeans for many amazing works!

“See you MJ!” Peter called to his friend as she affectionately waved back...in the form of flipping the bird. He shook his head fondly, a little smile on his face as he walked to his bus.

  


“Penis parker! Come sit with us, I promise you won’t be as lonely as usual,” Flash snickered, his crew laughing along. The poorly hidden whoopie cushion steered Peter away from that group, not that he considered going there in the first place. He instead opted for an empty double seat, pulling out his earphones and letting out a quiet groan at the state they were in. 

  


“This...this is gonna take a while,” he mumbled to himself, threading the cords endlessly through each other in hopes they would decide to separate. His head was bowed down in concentration, until a shrill clang snapped his head up, causing a subsequent ache in his neck. He hissed through his teeth, pulling his fingers out of the tangled earphones to knead at the sore muscles.

  


“Sorry! I just got caught up in an exam, I didn’t mean to be late, so sorry,” the source of Peter’s neck pain babbled, earning a low grunt from the bus driver as the mysterious person paid their fare...in all silver coins. Peter hid a smirk; who paid a $4 fare with all 20 cent coins?

  


The man, who, upon closer inspection, looked around the same age, if not older than Peter, with chocolaty brown locks framing his sweaty forehead. His hazel eyes darted around the bus, looking for an acceptable spot to place himself for the next half hour. His gaze landed on the seat next to Peter, who was still rubbing at his neck, and, his decision made, he slowly began to move forward. Peter’s eyes widened as the person came closer; he was  _ gorgeous _ . 

  


Peter was snapped out of his not-so-subtle ogling as the bus suddenly came to life, being accompanied by a series of jolts. The mystery teen stumbled to Peter’s seat, trying to get a good grip on the rails as he desperately tried to find his equilibrium. It backfired spectacularly as the person face planted onto Peter’s lap, his body askew on his chosen seat. 

  


They both froze, neither daring to risk making the awkward predicament worse. The stranger was first to speak up, tripping over his words.

  


“Uh-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall on you! The bus started moving and I just kinda fell, I am so sorry, lemme just-” 

  


The stranger placed his hands on Peter’s lap, one on his groin and one on his thigh (on purpose?), which was already bad, but then  _ pushed down  _ to try and get up. It worked, but at the cost of Peter’s blood rushing straight to his dick. Which created a little problem.

  


“I’m Tony! Again, I am so so sorry!” Tony stuck his hand out to a stunned Peter, who had not yet uttered a word. He mechanically shook Tony’s hand, the fleeting thought  _ ain’t this a bit old fashioned  _ shortly invading the chaotic state of his mind.

  


“I’m...I’m Peter, nice to meet you? I guess?” He spared an awkward chuckle, glancing at Tony to try and gauge whether he was coming off as awkward as he thought he did. Tony just smiled, and bent down to clean up the remnants of his once orderly bag. Peter attended to the abandoned earphones, methodically untangling the wires, and plugging them into his phone once he’d deemed them useful enough.

  


The slow melody of  _ Viva La Vida  _ infiltrated his mind, calming and relaxing his body. He slumped against his seat, the full force of the day taking its toll. His relaxation screeched to a halt when he felt Tony tugging on his earphones.

  


"Hey," he grabbed the earphones from Peter's ears and grinned, "-what are you listening to?"

  


Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, and gritted his teeth. It was only through the sheer force of willpower that he managed not to snap at the newcomer, who’s lithe fingers held Peter’s only source of relaxation.

  


“I  _ was  _ relaxing to Coldplay, until you decided to come along,” Peter wasn’t able to keep the annoyance out of his tone, the sentence coming out venomous. “That might’ve been a bit harsh…” he muttered to himself, taking the initiative to actually pause his song.

  


“Wow, it seems I’m having to give out a lot of my limited store of apologies today. You should be honoured you’ve been one of the lucky recipients,” Tony quipped back, the smile never leaving his face. His beautiful, Greek-god like face, with his full lips, the beginnings of an iconic goatee forming, his button nose, his…

  


“Yeah, real honoured to be the recipient of your clumsiness and inconsiderateness. Fuck off,” Peter mumbled the last part, fed up with his inner swooning.

  


It was like someone had flipped a switch, Tony’s demeanor changing almost instantly. The cheeky smile evaporated, making room for a much more...menacing frown.

  


“What did you just say to me?” His voice was dangerously calm, the older turning to face Peter fully. The latter’s Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped unconsciously, shrinking back.

  


“I...I said fuck off,” He whispered with a considerably smaller amount of confidence. “didn’t mean it,” he added nervously, when Tony didn’t seem to look any happier. The older adolescent exuding dominance to the point where Peter seemed to wither under Tony’s piercing glare.

Why was Peter being affected this badly by someone he met two minutes ago? He couldn’t tell you. Other than his massive crush, massive boner, and massive kink for domination, he couldn’t tell you. Complete mystery.

  


“That’s not a very nice thing to say,  _ little boy.  _ I think you should apologise,” Tony said in a low tone, almost daring Peter to fight back.

  


The ‘little boy’ was like a punch in the gut, Peter’s boner strengthening with every second. His mouth could beat the Sahara desert any day, as he tried to find the words to appease the older teen.

  


“M-my name...my name’s Peter,” He whispered, not trusting his parched mouth to form a sound other than croaking. The phrase seemed to snap Tony out of his glare, being replaced with a horrified expression.

  


“I am so, so sorry. I just...you made me so  _ frustrated _ , I shouldn’t have done that, I hardly know you.” Tony fumbled, his eyes wide. Peter looked almost shocked, almost  _ disappointed- _

  


_ “ _ No, no it’s ok, I’m ok...with that..” he managed to breathe out, reaching out to touch Tony, to reassure him, to encourage him to  _ keep doing that _ , keep  _ dominating  _ him, but he pulled back with a jolt-the teen didn’t want to overstep. 

  


A slow grin spread across Tony’s face. He grabbed Peter’s hand back, Peter not resisting.

  


“You’re ok with that, huh? You want me to tell you how bad you are, cussing at me? You want me to punish you, to  _ put you in your place _ ? Huh?” Tony mouthed hotly in Peter’s ear, his sinful hand traveling down further past Peter’s chest, stopping at his painfully hard dick. Peter was panting quietly, trying not to disturb the other few passengers as Tony tested the boundaries, first lightly stroking Peter’s cock, then giving it a sudden squeeze. Peter whimpered at the hot flash of arousal, bucking his hips in an attempt to chase the friction.

  


“Nuh uh, naughty boy. We take what Daddy gives, that’s what good boys do,” Tony murmured in Peter’s ear, continually groping at his erection. Peter held back a moan, the ‘Daddy’ was a second punch to the gut, as if one wasn’t enough. Peter steadily grew more flustered, eyes rolling back as he felt the familiar coil at the pit of his stomach from his many late night sessions, the coil threatening to erupt at any second, he just needed Tony to keep  _ going,  _ to palm harder and  _ faster- _

  


The bus made a piercingly loud ‘Ding’, devastatingly bringing Peter back to the real world. He wanted to cry, to scream, at the sudden loss of contact caused by the bus stopping. Tony had completely taken his hands off when the bus made the noise from hell, not wanting Peter to miss his stop. Peter would have preferred to keep going. Tony looked suspiciously satisfied, smirking at Peter’s flushed face. Peter was surprised there was any blood  _ left  _ to go to his cheeks; his dick had taken most of the supply. Upon realisation he might actually miss his stop, Peter scrambled to get his long abandoned earphones and phone, rushing toward the exit of the bus before the grumpy bus driver decided to close the doors.

  


Tony smirked, having put his number under “Daddy ;)” in Peter’s phone. He couldn’t wait for tonight.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check me out or just spam me with asks on tumblr at blankblankityblank!


End file.
